The Fish with Two Hooks
by TheFlyingNeko
Summary: Gray and Lucy confess their love to the guild. How is everyone, especially Natsu going to react to it? Graylu VS Nalu!
1. Chapter 1- A Weird Day

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfiction (So please go easy on me). This fanfiction is also dedicted to Ai Lun, a very good and awesome friend, hardcore Fairy Tail fan and the very person who introduced me to Fairy Tail! Read and review! I'm planning on having about 7 chapters or so. Favs, follows and reviews are deeply appreciated. I would also like to vow to never ditch any story, and try my best to update every week. (I myself am pissed about other authors ditching their stories). Anyways, hope you enjoy! -TheFlyingNeko**

* * *

It was a normal day in the guild. At least, until Natsu entered.

The guild dropped into a low whisper as Natsu banged the door open, announcing "I'M BACK, EVERYONE!"

Natsu was surprised at how quiet the guild was. He was gone for barely a day, on a solo job with Happy and THIS happens? Usually at around this time, the guild would be in chaos and people will be throwing things around.

Natsu spotted Cana with a barrel of booze as usual, but was extremely shocked when he realised that she had not touched it. Levy had a book with her, but it was closed, and instead she stared into blank space. Jet and Droy weren't fighting over to cheer her up or even try to start a conversation with Levy, but instead each of them were staring into their own blank space, not bothering to check on Levy. Wakaba wasn't smoking and Macao was idly playing with his sticky purple flames. The master was probably in his office and Mirajane was on the second floor. Elfman wasn't rambling about 'being a man'. Erza was sitting at a table, and had not even touched her favourite strawberry cake. Juvia wasn't obsessing over Gray, but instead, sat in a corner facing the wall, with ears as red as Erza's hair. Natsu guessed that her face was red as well, but it was well hidden by the shadows of the wall. Wait… Where's Gray? Lucy, who would be sitting at the bar at this time chatting with Levy or Mira was nowhere to be seen either. What was most scary was, the deadly silence of the guild.

"WHATTTTTTT?!" Happy and Natsu said in unison, breaking the silence, but no one bothered to turn their heads.

"Eh? What happened to the guild, Happy?" Natsu asked, earning a shrug from the just as puzzled Happy.

"Oh, welcome back, Natsu. How was the job? " Erza gestured for him to sit, easing the tension.

"Oh, it was fun! I bust them all up!" Natsu said, with a grin while taking a seat, as Happy flew over to Carla and the others.

However, the guild was still deadly silent.

"Mina!" Heads turned to see Gray finish pulling Lucy up on stage, both with huge smiles and blushing.

Wait... Blushing? Natsu thought. Meh, can't be anything!

"Um... We have an announcement to make..." Lucy said, shyly.

She stole a glance at Gray, who was just as nervous and he looked at her as well, with a reassuring smile and they both regained their confidence.

"We... Are officially dating." Everyone gasped, especially Mirajane, who looked like she was about to faint.

The entire guild started mumbling, saying things like 'It's true, then?", "Wow.", "Amazing." or "Its surprising".

"You... WHAT?! Mirajane screamed, silencing everyone as the only sound in the entire guild was Mirajane running down the stairs from the second floor frantically and running on the stage, then grabbing Gray by his collar. He wasn't shirtless, for once.

Mirajane was acting like Natsu, and it just so happened that Natsu was keeping quiet, which was what Mirajane usually would have done. Well, today was definitely a weird day.

"Hey, hey..." Gray said, somewhat scared of the takeover Mage, who had a love for matchmaking.

"But... What about Juvia..." Mirajane said, disappointed.

"I... I explained to her last night." Gray whimpered, hoping the furious lady in front of him would not get violent.

"Gray..."

"What...?"

"How could you!" Mira managed as she shoved him and left, extremely heartbroken.

"G-gray..." Lucy started, but was interrupted by Gray.

"It's alright, Lucy. Well, at least I think so! "Gray said, scratching the back of his head and regaining his confidence. "I hope everyone will give us our blessings and support!" which concluded the announcement as he held his hand to her and helped her down the stage, before walking to one of the benches, hand in hand.

The guild started to regain its normal noise, and some people headed to Lucy and Gray for congratulations.

Meanwhile, Natsu was utterly shocked by what had happened. Lucy and... Gray? What's going on?!

"I heard that Gray confessed to her last night." Macao whispered to Wakaba, oblivious to the eavesdropping Natsu behind him.

"No wonder! Lucy was extremely happy yesterday night. You should have seen that look on her face when she left the guild." Wakaba replied.

"They look pretty cute, actually!" Macao stated.

"Yeah, let's go congratulate them!" Wakaba said as he and Macao left the table, heading towards a now crowded Lucy and Gray, who just stepped off the stage.

Natsu was dumbfounded. He had no idea they had that kind of relationship!

"Natsu, are you okay?" Erza said with her formal tendency.

"Yeah... I'm just really shocked!" Natsu grinned, scratching his head.

"Let's go congratulate them, Natsu. They are our teammates, after all."

"Of course I will! They're our Nakama!" Natsu beamed.

Wait... He isn't affected by it? Erza thought to herself.

"Erza, what are you waiting for! Let's go!" Natsu said, Erza realising that Natsu was already on his feet.

He definitely isn't... Erza thought again before replying Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

_A while later..._

After many congratulations from the guild, Gray and Lucy sat down on a bench as Lucy rested her head on his chest. It was cold and cooling and it felt even better when Gray put an arm around her, and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"Gray…"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I… love… you…"

Natsu happened to be nearby when they said that to each other and he froze. Was that the Lucy and Gray he knew? They were so… intimate…Well… they are dating now, so there's nothing wrong about it! I just have to get used to it! He thought as he walked away to where Happy, Carla, Wendy and Lisanna were to say hi.

"Yo! How's it going?" Natsu said with a huge grin as he sat down at the table.

"Natsu! What brings you here at this time of the day?" Lisanna asked with a small smile.

"Hm? What's wrong with me being here?" Natsu asked, puzzled and wondering why today was so weird.

'Well… Umm… You don't feel… Affected?" Wendy said.

"By what? Geez, what's wrong with the guild today?" Natsu muttered.

"Aye…" Happy said, with his usual response.

"Don't worry, Natsu. It's nothing!" Lisanna said, smiling.

"Oh. Anyways, how was your day?" Natsu asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

Meanwhile, the couple was having lots of fun, in their own private space.

"Lucy... Since when was your hair so smooth?" Gray teased, stroking her hair while she lay on his lap.

"Gray!" Lucy giggled, obviously having a lot of fun.

"Man, today's a great day, isn't it, darling?" Gray asked.

"Mm, especially with you here, Gray." Lucy said, snuggling herself in his lap.

"Yeah." Gray said, with a soft, deep and affectionate smile.

_An hour later,_

"Hey, Natsu." Mirajane called him out, after a while of chatting and having fun.

"What, Mira?" Natsu asked, puzzled.

"Well... Do you think Gray is happy?" Mirajane asked, with a slight frown on her face.

"Of course he is! Just look at him!" Natsu said, pointing at him and Lucy sitting at the corner, giggling away.

"What about Lucy then?" Mirajane asked again, shooting him a curious look.

"Isn't that the same thing? Of course they are both happy! Hey, what are you driving at, huh Mira." Natsu replied, puzzled.

"Nothing." Mira said, with a dark look.

"Oh." Natsu replied, as if nothing happened.

"Wanna go fishing? Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla?" Natsu asked as he whipped around, earning a few enthusiastic grins, except from the white exceed.

"Aye, sir! The one who catches the largest fish will get the honour of me eating it!" Happy announced enthusiastically.

"Don't get it, but okay!" Natsu said, giving Happy a thumbs up.

"If you're going, Wendy, then I have no choice but to tag along." The female cat sighed.

"Wait... Aren't you gonna invite Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu said, casually walking over to Lucy and Gray, who were still snuggling and hugging.

"Luce!" Natsu said with a beam, catching the couple by surprise. "Wanna go fishing with us?"

"Um, Natsu…" Lucy said, while sitting up from her previous position

"What?" Natsu asked, with an innocent look.

"We're having some _private _time here, so would you please excuse us?" Gray told Natsu, emphasising on private.

"Oh yeah, popsicle?" Natsu said, picking a fight with Gray.

"Sorry, Natsu. I've got no time for childish brawls. Lucy here, needs my time." Gray said coolly.

"Lucyyyyyyyyy..." Natsu whined.

"Now, now, Natsu." Lucy sighed as he started to walk away.

"Fine then. But I'm coming along" Gray said.

"NO WAY I'M GOING FISHING WITH DROOPY EYES!" Natsu screamed, shocked that he even suggested it.

"It's to protect Lucy here, and I already told you, we're no longer children, so just shut up already." Gray said, surprisingly maturely.

"Hmph!" Natsu walked back to Happy and the others, who were ready to go.

"It'd be good if it was just Lucy..." Natsu mumbled, with a pout.

"Oh, really?!" Mirajane asked, suddenly basking in hope.

"Of course. She's my best friend, right?" Natsu said, raising an eyebrow at Mira.

Mirajane sighed and walked away, full of gloom. Natsu eyed her curiously but quickly dismissed it as today was a 'weird day' anyway.

"Let's go!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

_A while later, at the river in the East Forest_

Gray and Lucy, who shared a fishing rod, sat nearest to the bottom of the river, followed by Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lisanna and Natsu nearest to the top.

"Happy, look, I caught one!" Natsu said excitedly, standing up and pulling the fish out of the water.

"Really?! Let me see!" Happy stared at the fishing line until… a tiny fish showed up. "Meh, Natsu. Anyone can catch one bigger than that"

Natsu was disappointed as he sighed and put the tiny fish he caught in the bucket.

"Lucy, we've got one!" Gray shouted, reeling up the fish.

"Gray, you're awesome!" Lucy said as Gray pulled up a large fish, definitely much larger than Natsu's.

"Whoa, look, that's more like it!" Happy said as he eyed the fish, drooling.

"Here, Happy." Gray threw Happy the fish as he grabbed it, staring at the fish in awe.

"Geez, Happy, get a grip on yourself." Carla commented.

"I'll get you a big one too, Happy!" Lisanna said, concentrating on fishing.

At that point, everyone had already caught a fish, even reluctant Carla, except Wendy.

"Sigh. I'll never get a fish." Wendy sighed, in her soft and shy voice.

"I'll help you, Wendy." A voice said from behind. Heads turned to see Romeo, smiling.

"Romeo!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hello, Natsu-nii, Wendy, everyone!" Romeo said as he ran over and sat beside Wendy.

Romeo's hand reached out for Wendy's and held it there, eagerly anticipating a fish. Wendy blushed, and was shocked too, but when Romeo beamed at her, she smiled. Somehow, she felt safe, and his hand was warm too. She felt Romeo edge closer to her, and her blush deepened.

"Wendy, your hand is shaking. If you do that you're gonna scare the fishes away!" Romeo said as he held her hand even tighter.

"I-is t-that s-s-so?" Wendy stuttered.

"Mm. Don't worry, Wendy. I'll make sure you catch a fish bigger than Natsu-nii's head!" Romeo grinned.

"Eh? Did someone say my name?" Natsu said, hearing a 'Natsu' pop up somewhere.

"Hehe!" Romeo whispered to Wendy, who giggled.

"Ro-Romeo…" Wendy said, feeling embarrassed.

"What is it, Wendy?" Romeo looked at her curiously.

"W-why did y...ou ch-choose t-to help… m-me? N-Natsu-san t-there n-needs help… t-too…" Wendy managed to say.

"Well…" Romeo was lost for words, but lucky for him...

"Ahh!" Carla felt a huge force pulling against her fishing rod as she let go, letting the rod fall in the water with a splash. "That was a heavy one!"

"It's okay, Carla. You can share with me!" Happy went over to her and they both grabbed on Happy's fishing rod. "This way, no fish will get away from us!"

Carla was taken aback for a second but then nodded, blushing.

"Fine, but you better not do anything fishy." Carla tried to cover up for her mistake, but instead only caused them both to giggle.

"Carla…!" Happy suddenly said, surprising her.

"What?" Carla asked, shocked.

"No, I've got a plan! To catch fish!" Happy's eyes sparkled, while Carla just raised her eyebrows.

"It's probably something stupid, but what?" Carla asked, doubtingly.

"Well…" Happy said, before whispering the plan in her ear.

"Eh? That's not a bad idea… Wait… I am doing THAT?" Carla said.

"Aye! Well, I'd do anything for fish!" Happy said, before picking her up and launching her in the air.

"Hey!" Carla screamed, before being thrown in the air.

Everyone turned to look at Carla, high up in the sky. However she quickly used her Aera and stayed up in the air. One of her hands were on the pole of the fishing rod, the other on the line. Happy also used his Aera, Holding the edge of the pole as well.

"Let's go! Make sure it goes smoothly, Carla!" Happy said.

They both started moving downstream from the river, where most fishing rods can't reach. Carla made sure the hook cut swiftly through the water while Happy would move it. They both stopped after flying a few meters, and held the fishing rod, keeping it from being washed downstream. Soon after, they had caught a fish, and it was large.

"Whoa, this works!" Carla exclaimed, surprised.

"Mm, there are a lot more fishes here than back there, because its hard to fish here. Plus, there's no riverbank and the current is strong, so it'll almost be impossible to fish. But with both our strength combined, catching fish will be a piece of cake! Also, all the big fish come from here! Only they can cut through currents easier! You see, Gray is stationed nearer downstream so there would be big fish, while Natsu is upstream, where there would be less and smaller fishes." Happy said, proud of himself.

"When it comes to fish, you surely are formidable." Carla said.

"Aye! As expected from Professor Happy! Right?" Happy said, winking.

"Geez, Happy." Carla said, but hearing his foolishness only made her smile.

"Oh, another one!" Happy shouted, with a huge grin spreading across his face as yet another huge fish was caught on the line.

"That was fast!" Carla said.

Meanwhile...

"Gray, let me try, now!" Lucy said enthusiastically after Gray had caught yet another fish.

"Okay, but be careful." Gray said as he handed the fishing rod over to Lucy, who was eager to fish.

"Natsu… Are you okay?" Lisanna asked, noticing that Natsu has been dead quiet for a while.

"Shhh! I'm trying to focus so I can get a bigger fish than Gray!" Natsu whispered to Lisanna, putting on his concentrated face again.

Lisanna giggled and went back to fishing.

"I GOT ONE!" Lucy and Natsu screamed and stood up together.

"Eh?" They said in unison again.

They both tried to reel up their fishes when suddenly…

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed and nearly lost her balance, but Gray caught her.

"I'll help." Gray said as he put a hand on hers and pulled.

Natsu hasn't reeled his up as well, and is also struggling as hard as them.

"Damn. What's with this crazy heavy fish." Natsu said, gritting his teeth.

Both Natsu and Lucy, along with a bit of Gray, pulled as hard as they could when something emerged from the water and ended up dangling above the head of poor Wendy. Two hooks were on its mouth and Natsu was pulling on one of the lines while Lucy was pulling on another. The pitiful fish, that had tried to eat two baits at once was being pulled in both directions, both lines with formidable tension. They were both surprised when they saw it, and released the pole at the same time due to shock, causing the fish to fall towards Wendy. However, Romeo quickly stood up, which blocked Natsu's view of Lucy and likewise, and flicked the fish away along with the rods that were still hooked on it... in Gray's direction. Lucky for him, The rods didn't hit him, but the fish went right smack onto his face before falling to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry, Gray-San!" Romeo apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Gray said to Romeo, while trying to wipe his face.

"A-arigato, Romeo!" Wendy said, a smile forming on her face.

"Wendy, you're safe, right?" Romeo asked worriedly, as he sat down, allowing Natsu and Lucy to be able to see each other again.

"Ack!" Gray ran to the river and cleaned his face, as Natsu and Lucy stared at each other, surprised.

"Is this what they call 'fate'?" Lisanna commented.

_In an unknown area, 5 hours later._

"Interesting… That happened? Ahh well, it's not working."

"But as we thought, we didn't have to tell _her _at all."

"She's a natural."

"But this is definitely not working."

"Tomorrow, then."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be coming next week(hopefully)! Thank you for reading and please, please review! Thank you so much!:) -TheFlyingNeko**


	2. Chapter 2- Change

**Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Here's the update of _The Fish with Two Hooks, _Chapter 2! This might be a little longer than Chapter 1, I had a sudden burst of ideas halfway! Do tell me if I make any mistakes, or if anything is out of character/perspective! I'd really appreciate it if you would read, review, favourite and follow too! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima except my storyline! (This applies to Chapter 1 too, I realised I forgot one!)**

**-TheFlyingNeko**

* * *

Lucy went home to her apartment after a tired day of fishing with the rest of usual. They were as noisy as usual but it was fun, especially with Gray around. She's glad that Gray didn't return the fights that Natsu threw at him, although it was only for her. She opened the door to her apartment, then the door to her bedroom and…

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu said, sprawling himself on the bed.

"N-natsu…" Lucy said, anger building up in her.

"Hm, Lucy?" Natsu said, with an innocent face.

"You do realise… I'm with Gray now right? What gives you the right to be entering the bedroom of a girl that's _dating_?" The celestial mage said, face still hidden by the shadows.

"Because… You're my best friend? Plus, I've been in your room soooo many times, not like it'll matter!" The dragonslayer said with a grin.

"It's different now… I may be your best friend but now I have a _boyfriend_. SO GET OUT!" Lucy screamed, pointing at the door.

"Fine, Lucy…" Natsu pouted as he headed for the window, expecting the usual "USE THE DOOR!" but, it didn't come…

"Geez, what's the difference? I don't get it…" Natsu mumbled as he exited the apartment.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Happy? You were here?" Natsu said, surprised.

"Aye!" Happy replied yet again.

"Say, Happy… What's the difference if Lucy has a boyfriend or not?" Natsu asked Happy, who was just as puzzled.

"Well… She'll be more interested in Gray…" Happy said.

"So, that means I'm no longer important to her?" Natsu asked, sighing.

"Why, Natsu? Do you care about that?" Happy teased.

"I guess… We're best friends, after all… And we're a team, right?" Natsu questioned, pouting.

"Aye… We're nakama!" Happy said, worriedly.

_The next day, in the guild…_

Natsu sat at a table with Juvia, Lisanna and Wendy, along with the two exceeds. Juvia and Natsu both looked extremely down, Wendy was probably still embarrassed about yesterday, and Romeo's embrace. Carla and Happy were stealing glances at each other, and wincing when their eyes met. They both sat at the two edges of the table. Lisanna was just eyeing all of them, sighing.

"Looks like today's going to be a boring day…" Lisanna said, knowing that no one would be there to talk to her, since they all got their own pairs.

"Lisanna-san…" Wendy started, grasping her attention.

"What, Wendy?" Lisanna said, surprised and glad that someone would talk.

'D-does... he…" Wendy's words faded away, and her cheeks flushed red.

"You mean Romeo?" Lisanna asked.

"A-" Wendy's face turned completely red as she nearly fainted on the table, gaping at that word that Lisanna said.

"Sighhhh… Natsu…" Lisanna said, annoyed that so many lovebirds were around her.

"Hm?" Natsu said, snapping out of his train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Lisanna asked, curious.

"Nothing." Natsu said again, with an extremely serious face.

"It's not everyday you see Natsu with a straight face." Lisanna whispered to Happy.

"Aye."

Natsu obviously heard that, but he didn't reply. Instead, he stood up to walk to the request board, hoping there was a request that caught his eye. He scanned the request board... A request to catch bandits was out of the question for him. He would probably destroy everything in the process… Destroying a property? Destroying a book was enough trouble… Delivering a letter? No trains for him…

"Hey, Natsu-nii!" Romeo said, running over to the request board.

"Oh, hey Romeo. Agh, I don't know what to pick!" Natsu said, sighing.

"This seems like a good one!" Romeo pointed out to a 'lost valuable' quest.

"Oh, really? I'll pick it then!" Natsu said, beaming.

"Mm!" Romeo said, smiling back.

"Lucy! Happy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu announced.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he flew over to Natsu, before they both looked at Lucy, hoping she would take up the offer.

"Sorry, Natsu, Happy, I'm going on a job with Gray. He picked it out just now." Lucy said bluntly.

"Sorry, Natsu, it's a two person job." Gray said, as Natsu opened his mouth to speak.

"Oi, bastard. Who said you could speak?" Natsu said, picking a fight with Gray again.

"Heh, look who's talking. It's time to go, Lucy." Gray said, looking at Lucy.

"Mm. Bye, everyone!" Lucy said as she and Gray left.

"Natsu… Are we still going?" Happy asked.

"BASTARD! NEXT TIME I'M BEATING HIM UP!" Natsu screamed.

"Aye…" Happy said.

"Let's go. We've got a job to do!" Natsu said, beaming.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, glad that Natsu had such optimism.

"Mira, I'll be headed off now!" Natsu said to Mirajane, who nodded.

"Mm. Be safe, alright." Mirajane said as Natsu and Happy left.

"Geez, what's with the youngsters nowadays?" Mira mumbled to herself as they left.

"Mirajane…" Levy said, catching her attention.

"What, Levy?" Mirajane asked.

"Well… Both Lucy and Gray's request and Natsu's request take place in Hargeon town… Umm… Will it be okay?" The solid script mage asked.

"W-WHAT?!" Mirajane screamed, scaring the little mage in front of her.

"We-well-" Levy said, but before she could continue…

"I shouldn't have let Natsu go! BIG TROUBLE!" Mirajane shouted as she ran off, chasing after Natsu.

"Wait! Oh no… Now Mirajane has gone too!" Levy said as she sighed.

_At the train station…_

"Happy… Fly me there instead please…" Natsu pleaded Happy in front of the train they were supposed to take.

"Sure." The cat said, with a mischievous grin.

"Really?!" Natsu asked.

"Mm. Really.' Happy said, picking him up.

He started flying in the air, as Natsu heaved a sigh of relief. However, he headed to the train, and flew inside, then put Natsu down on a seat.

"We're here, Natsu." Happy said, leaving Natsu with a mouth wide open.

"Happy! You said you would fly me there!" Natsu whined.

"Well, you didn't say where, so I thought you meant the train." Happy said, pretending to be innocent.

"Hey-" Natsu said, but at the moment, the train started moving.

Natsu quickly got sick and lay on his seat, looking drained.

"Idon'tfeelsogood…" Natsu said, amidst a laughing Happy.

"Too bad, Natsu. I'm not going to waste my magic power on a piece of trash." Happy said, snorting.

"H… Happy… Save… Me…" Natsu muttered in agony.

"Oh look, Natsu! There's a wonderful view!" Happy said, completely ignoring Natsu as he giggled.

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't wait for this job! Can we go through the job description again, Gray?" Lucy asked, while on the train with Gray.

"Yeah, sure" Gray said, smiling at Lucy as he started to read. "Friday will be romantic night, and our restaurant, would need some entertainment. Since it is a magic-run restaurant, I would like some mages to put up an item, and the second requirement is that we would need a couple. - 8-Island"

"Gray, do you have any ideas for a performance item?" Lucy asked.

"Well… I was thinking that I could freeze up the floor, and we could dance on it. Together, you know." Gray said, thinking hard.

"Oh! Lyra could help us play a song! And, Plue might want to dance too…" Lucy said.

"Oh, great idea!" Gray said.

"Alright, so first stop is shopping! Then we, or at least I, will have to practice… Wait, do we even have time to do all this?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we have till the evening. There's definitely time. And don't worry, I'll help you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you!" Gray said, making Lucy relax a little.

_A few hours later, at Hargeon Town._

"Natsu… Are you okay?" Happy asked while staring at the dragon slayer sprawled out on the floor of the train station, looking all worn out.

"Are… we… there… yet?" Natsu asked, while resisting the urge to puke.

"Aye, we are. Natsu, get it together. We are already at our destination." Happy said as he shook Natsu, trying to get him to wake up.

"Ohh… Happy, what does the request say again?" Natsu said, however did not move an inch.

"We're supposed to help a lady look for her lost bracelet. Her house is somewhere to the west. Let's go, Natsu. We are going to be late!" Happy said, sighing at Natsu, who was still lying on the ground, attracting lots of attention.

"Yes…" Natsu said, picking himself up and trying his best to walk towards the exit.

Behind them, a woman hiding behind the wall can be seen.

"I better transform into someone else, and make sure they don't meet, somehow!" Mirajane said to herself, before transforming into a plump lady, blending in the crowd as she followed Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, look! An ice cream stand! Lucy, let's go there!" Gray said, his voice grabbing the disguised Mirajane's attention.

"Shit! The ice cream stand is right where Natsu and Happy are!" Mirajane screamed, quickly making her way to Natsu.

"Excuse me sir, you seem lost. Care for a free guide around the town? Or would you like me to lead you to where you are going?" Mira said, under disguise.

"Umm…" Natsu said, inspecting Mirajane. "Who are you?"

"I'm a tour guide! I live in Hargeon and I love guiding visitors around! Would you?" MIrajane said, while peeking from the corner of her eye.

'Shoot! Gray and Lucy are nearly here!' Mirajane thought.

"Umm… Sure, I guess. We're looking for this lady's house." Natsu showed the disguised Mirajane the request flyer.

"Follow me!" Mirajane said, quickly grabbing Natsu by his scarf and Happy by his tail, before dashing off at high speed.

She quickly pulled them towards the left from the train station, and ran around from street to street, making the two dizzy. Lucky for Mirajane, she had been in Hargeon a couple of times, so she could find her way around town. Before long, they reached a row of houses.

"You're here! Her house is the second one to the right! Good luck, mages!" Mirajane said, slinking off, leaving the dizzy pair facing the street.

"Who… on earthland… was that?" Happy said, eyes still rolling around in dizziness.

"No… idea…" A spinning Natsu replied.

"Anyways, let's go." Happy said, after the world had stopped spinning for them.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as they made their way to the lady's house.

_Meanwhile.._

"Did I just hear Natsu?" Gray asked Lucy, who was struggling with her fast melting ice cream.

"Why would he be here? It must be your imagination." Lucy said, looking up at Gray.

"Whoa, Lucy. You got a little there…" Gray said as he reached out his hand to the corner of her mouth and wiped off a bit of ice cream, causing Lucy to blush.

"Gray...!" Lucy said, shocked.

Gray looked taken aback for a while, then turned his attention back to his ice-cream..

"Unlike yours, my ice-cream is not melting, as always." Gray said, shrugging and attempting to change the topic.

"Well, shall we get a move on?" Gray asked, after they both finished their ice creams.

"Yeah." Lucy replied, disposing of her napkin.

Firstly, they headed towards a shopping alley to shop for the performance. They window-shopped for suitable clothes to wear, taking mental notes on which shops had nice clothes. After a while of walking, they entered a shop called 'Pink Dots', which consisted of many female apparels.

"Wow, the clothes here are really fancy!" Lucy said, shocked.

"Y-yeah." Gray said. "Well? Anything that catches your eye?"

"Well… The clothes should be in cool colours right? That means blue, green, white, gray and purple! We'll keep to blue as the main colour I guess, that will fit the ice. Oh, I probably have to get an outfit for Lyra as well! I'll leave that to Virgo, I guess." Lucy said as she took out a key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked upon her appearance.

"No! I'd like you to prepare some clothes for Lyra. Later we'll be having a performance, and I'll need her help. I don't want to open her gate now, since we'll need her to rest up. Could you tell her for me and also get her to wear something nice that's of the colour blue? And something for Plue too, I guess." Lucy asked.

"Yes, Princess. I'm on it." Virgo said as she returned to the spirit world.

"Thank you, Virgo!" Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy! Look at this!" Gray said as he pulled a cute blue and white dress out of the racks.

The mid-length wavy strapless dress had a huge aquamarine coloured bow in the chest area and came with stockings that resembled the colour of ice. It was very glittery, and most of it was a nice sea blue, but as it reached the bottom it became lighter and lighter, until it could blend in with the colour of the stockings. In the middle were a few white coloured hearts, which glowed in the dark.

"Amazing…" Lucy said as she walked over to the dress and touched it. It was a high quality material, and the glitter was amazing. It was a glamorous dress.

"Isn't it?" Gray said, beaming.

"Let me try it on!" Lucy said as she walked into the fitting room with the dress.

A few minutes later, she came out looking like a stunning beauty. Gray was extremely shocked by it.

"I think pink might suit me better, but it has to be blue for the job!" Lucy said, pointing to the pink dress with the same design on the rack.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" Lucy asked the salesman.

"It's 200,000 jewels, made from a very rare material only found from the fur of a beast found in the mountains." The salesman replied, with a smile. "However, you two are so sweet together! I can give it to you for 180,000 jewels."

"Gray, what do you think?" Lucy asked, before whispering the next part. "If you think it's too expensive we can get something cheaper, you know. It's just for a job."

"I'll get it." Gray announced.

"What? Gray!" Lucy said, shocked.

"It's alright, really! We can always deduct half of it from the job rewards. After all, what matters is that we have fun, and you're happy!" Gray said, smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean by half?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"Half of it will come from me, of course." Gray said.

"No! It's my dress… You don't have to pay for it!" Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter if it's your dress! I just want to make you happy." Gray told Lucy, who blushed.

"Look, you don't have to go that far. This is all-" Lucy said.

"Shh! Careful! Not now!" Gray cut Lucy off.

"I said no. And that's that." Lucy said.

"Fine… Sorry, then…" Gray apologised to the salesman, before they walked out of the store.

After a longer while of walking, they found a store with cheaper clothes, a cute light blue, icy coloured lace-strapped dress which fit perfectly on Lucy's body.

"Kawaii!" Lucy squealed in front of the mirror while wearing the dress.

"How much is this?" Gray asked.

"Oh, that's 30000 jewels. Oh yes, there's a matching male suit for that dress, if you'd like." The salesman replied.

"Seriously? Let me see it!" Gray said, beaming.

Gray soon came back in a light blue suit, the inside shirt being white. He also wore long light blue pants, which was the same shade as the suit.

"Gray… You look… Handsome…" Lucy said, gaping at him.

"Not as beautiful as you." Gray teased.

"Gray!" Lucy said, embarrassed.

"If you buy both as a package, you can have it for 50,000 jewels, along with a complimentary hair ribbon which suits the dress." The salesman added.

"Okay, we'll have it!" Lucy said, beaming.

"Alright then, let me wrap up a new one for you. You should change back now." The salesman said before heading towards the cashier.

"You really do look good in anything." Gray teased again.

"Hehe, stop it, Gray…" Lucy said, giggling.

"Here's your clothes. Thank you for purchasing!" The salesman said as they paid and left.

"Time to practice! Where do we go, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"It's a surprise…" Gray replied, winking.

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you Mrs. Canny?" Natsu asked the lady which stood at the door.

"It's Penny. And you are?" The lady raised her eyebrows at Natsu.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I'm here for the job." Natsu said as he flashed her the request sheet.

"Come in." The lady said, leaving her house's door open.

Natsu and Happy walked in the house, which smelled like newspapers and magazines. Newspapers and magazines were torn and strewn over the house floors, which explained the smell.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed, almost having stepped on a newspaper.

"Just step on them. I couldn't care less." The lady said.

"O-oh…" Natsu said, carefully making his way to the couch.

"Let's hear it!" Happy said.

"Sigh. It's just saddening… I lost the precious bracelet my late husband gave me! Please find it for me! It should be somewhere around town…" The lady said, suddenly all emotional.

"Okay. So… What now?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! You should be asking things like 'Where have you been when you lost your bracelet' or 'Where are the possible places your bracelet could be'!" Happy corrected him.

"Alright, whatever. You heard him, Mrs. Fanny" Natsu said.

"Penny. Anyways, I lost my bracelet yesterday. All I did was some usual shopping, for clothes, and grocery. I walked around the park to enjoy the fresh air too. I also visited the port to chat to my friends there. I also walked along the houses to wave to my neighbors through the window. Then I ate. After that, I ate again. Then when I came home, it was gone! Your magic can help me find things faster right? More reliable than those useless law enforcements?" Mrs Penny said.

"Aye! Natsu's nose is very reliable." Happy said.

"Well… I would needa smell the bracelet, so I would be able to trace it." Natsu said.

"Here is the same pair of bracelet that my husband used to wear. It should have the same smell, right?" Penny said, passing Natsu the bracelet.

Natsu sniffed it for a while, before placing it down again.

"Lend me your arm." Natsu said as she gave him her arm, confused.

"What are you- eek!" Penny nearly screamed as Natsu started smelling her arm.

"That'll make things easier. Thanks!" Natsu said as he and Happy ran out.

"Hmm… Let's start from the first place she mentioned.. Um.. What was it again…" Natsu wondered.

"Shopping! For both clothes and grocery!" Happy said.

"Alright, to the shopping alley!" Natsu said, running off.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Oh no… Shopping? Gray and Lucy might be there now, shopping for their performance!" Mirajane said from behind a tree, still under disguise. "I shall follow them…" Mirajane said as she started stalked Natsu and Happy.

"Shall we start from the clothes?" Natsu asked, earning another 'Aye!'

They ran from door to door, sniffing around in the shops, but each time it was a no. Meanwhile, Mirajane had found Lucy and Gray in 'Pink Dots' talking about the dress, so she decided to eavesdrop. Lucy was changing in the fitting rooms back to their clothes and Gray was apologising to the salesman but well hidden by a big pile of clothes, when Natsu stepped in.

"It smells… like L-" He was cut off when a pungent smell filled the air.

Mirajane just released some bad smelling cologne in the air around the entrance so that Natsu wouldn't smell Lucy and Gray inside the fitting rooms. Natsu quickly ran out of there, continuing to the other shops while Mirajane heaved a sigh of relief.

"Geez, what on earth was that smell?" Natsu whined.

"Sigh, I guess some people have really bad perfume." Happy said.

"I don't think it's here. Let's check out the grocer's!" Natsu said as they ran off again.

Even after Natsu and Happy had checked out the grocer's and the small park, they had completely no luck.

At that point, Lucy and Gray had already bought their clothes and were on their way to 'practice'.

"Here." Gray pushed through a clearing in the small park to reveal an empty plain.

"Wow. How did you find this place?" Lucy asked.

"A stroke of luck, two years ago." Gray replied.

"Let's get started! Ice Make: Floor!" Gray said, creating an ice floor covering the grassy plain.

"Hang on. Are we going to dance with the shoes we are wearing right now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You wore your boots, so they are gonna work. For me, I'm always prepared for this." Gray replied.

"Oh, alright then!" Lucy replied.

"Let's start with gliding." Gray said as he grabbed her arm and let her step on the ice.

"Easy does it. Just relax, stay calm, and try not to put too much weight on my hands. I'm going to glide over and all you have to do is to stay still." Gray said as he slowly glided from one side of the plain to the other.

"Whoa! This is fun! Hang on, won't the ice melt?" Lucy asked.

"This plain is very well sheltered by tall and wide trees. It's just the shade here, so don't worry." Gray replied.

"I see. This is really fun but- AHHH!" Lucy screamed as she nearly slipped, but the weight that rested on Gray's hands caught her.

"It's fine. You'll get the hang of it soon." Gray said, smiling and reassuring her.

While they practiced on an icy floor, and soon choreographed their dance moves, Natsu and Happy searched thoroughly through the port and were almost done with all the housing estates.

"Damn, how hard is it to find this bracelet?" Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy replied.

_8-Island_

In 8-Island, guests were getting ready for Romantic Night, settling down in front of a temporarily made stage. The lights were dim, which set a romantic mood for everyone. Gray and Lucy sat in the backstage area, and were getting ready. Lucy wore the light blue dress, along with the matching ribbon tied to her bun, which cancer made for her. Gray wore the light blue suit, and they both looked stunning.

"Lucy, you look amazing tonight." Gray commented.

"Gray, you look really handsome too." Lucy said, looking Gray in the eye.

"Do you… think we will be fine out there? What if I slip?" Lucy said nervously.

"Then… I'll catch you." Gray said, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Ahhhh! Lucy! Do I look fine?" Lyra asked, nervously.

"You look amazing in those clothes, don't worry!" Lucy reassured her.

"Pun punn~" Plue said, shaking in his cute clothes.

"Plue! Whoa, Virgo gave you that? You look soooo cute!" Lucy squealed as she picked him up, admiring him.

"Punnn~" Plue said as he raised his arms in agreement.

Lucy shifted back her gaze to Gray, and they both smiled at each other. Mirajane, still disguised, was watching them both. She also glanced at the exit a lot, hoping that Natsu wouldn't come in there.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We shall kick start the Romantic Night with a wonderful performance from two cute Fairy Tail mages. Let's welcome… Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia!" Yajima said, leaving the stage to the two as the lights shining on stage turned dim.

"Ice Make: Floor, Slide!" Gray said as the stage floor turned into ice.

Along with the floor came a slide, and on top was Gray, in his suit. At the bottom, Lucy got ready in her position. Lyra was positioned at the side with her harp and Plue was in the background, behind all of them. Then, the lights came on.

Lyra started playing a romantic song on her harp. Then, the moment she started singing, Gray slid down the ice slide, to Lucy. Plue started dancing in the background, creating a perfect backdrop. The audience was mystified by her singing and also Gray, sliding down the icy slide. When he reached the bottom he knelt down, and slid on his knees all the way to Lucy, where he stopped. He then resumed the ice make position and created an ice flower, then gave it to Lucy. Lucy accepted it then pulled him up, when they started waltzing, and sliding across the ice.

While they danced, Natsu took a step closer to 8-Island. He had already searched Hargeon Restaurant and found nothing there, so he headed to his final destination, 8-Island. Soon, his hand was reaching towards the doorknob, and when he touched it...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I couldn't help it, and this chapter was already WAY too long! Please do review, favourite and follow! Do give me advice, I'll need lots of it! Also, don't hesitate to tell me if you don't understand it or if something is wrong. Thanks, everyone! Stay tuned!**

**-TheFlyingNeko**


	3. Chapter 3- The Void in His Heart

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Here's the update of _The Fish with Two Hooks, _Chapter 3! Keep a lookout, because this is the chapter before 'the cat is let out of the bag' next week! If you put all the hints together, you might be able to figure it out before Chapter 4 is released next week! Also... My birthday is just round the corner! :D I'm going to upload a Birthday Special, a mini-sequel to this story, either tomorrow or on my actual birthday! Note that Erza is missing in this chapter. Where could she be? There will be a few hints in that story as well, so make sure you catch it! Without further ado, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the storyline is mine.**

**-TheFlyingNeko **

* * *

While they danced, Natsu took a step closer to 8-Island. He had searched Hargeon Restaurant already and found nothing there, so he headed to his final destination. Soon, his hand was reaching towards the doorknob, and when he touched it...

He found himself opening the door to stare at a wonderful, yet familiar beauty slipping and falling on an icy stage. But then, a prince caught her. Their faces ended up so close together, that their noses touched. Then, they continued waltzing on the stage, twirling each other around.

"What on earth..." Natsu muttered, gaping at them.

"That's... Lucy... And Gray." Happy said, with a jaw wide open as well.

"That... Was their job?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah... Looks like it..." Happy said disappointedly.

Mirajane saw Natsu's entrance and was completely shocked.

At that moment, Gray lifted Lucy up, and let her stand on his shoulders.

"Gray! We haven't practiced this that much!" Lucy whispered to Gray on stage.

"Don't worry. Just remember our training. Just keep your knees locked, and hold on tight to my hands!" Gray whispered back through gritted teeth as he took Lucy's hands and Lucy slowly stood up, finally managing to stand. Then Gray started twirling on the ice, while Lucy stood on his shoulders.

"Oh… No…" Mirajane said, shocked. "Why…"

"We… We should look for the bracelet…" Happy said, trying to get Natsu distracted from the scene, but he himself was distracted.

"Yeah…" Natsu said, but his eyes were still glued to the stage, where Gray just helped Lucy down from his shoulders.

Natsu sniffed in the air and found the scent of the bracelet. He traced the scent and found the bracelet lying under the table.

"L-let's go…" Natsu said sadly.

"Aye…" Happy said, and they exited while Lucy did a twirl on the stage, landing in Gray's arms.

"Natsu… Oh dear, what should I do?" Mirajane asked herself as she bit her lip.

"Happy… Do you think… We were meant to see that?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know… Don't dwell on it too much, Natsu." Happy said, as they reached the Lady's house.

"Here… Your bracelet…" Natsu said as he passed her the bracelet.

"OH MY GOSH! Thank you! Man, you look so down! Let me guess… Girl problems? My dear boy… Care to sit down for some tea?" Mrs Penny said, after a complete change of personality.

"WHAT?! No! I don't have any girl problems." Natsu denied.

"And that's a big change of attitude there…" Happy said.

"Seeya." Natsu said, as they left after collecting their reward.

'Do… I have a problem with Lucy being with Gray? I shouldn't right? I mean, it's their own business… Whatever Lucy does is not my business… But what is this wrenching feeling in my heart? Well, it should go away after a good night's sleep! Right…?" Natsu thought, while they walked back to the train station.

"Natsu… Are you alright?" Happy asked, since he had suddenly gone quiet.

"Mm… Just thinking…" Natsu replied.

"THINKING?! Natsu is thinking!" Happy exclaimed, shocked.

'Not now, Happy." Natsu said, scaring Happy.

"Natsu has never been this serious before…" Happy muttered to himself.

_Unknown._

"So? Did it work?" A voice asked.

"Mm." 2 voices, a male and a female replied at the same time.

"Perfect! That means everything will be in time." Another voice said.

"Remember tomorrow, everyone! We gotta give it our all! And if it succeeds tomorrow, it should be alright by the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, but… but… _She _saw it… And we were forced-"

Suddenly the door banged open, and a woman entered, her face extremely dark.

"Oh, Welcome back, M-" A voice said.

"Shut up. Someone better explain to me… in full detail." The woman said.

_In the guild, the next morning._

Natsu sat alone at a table all the way at the corner, still thinking about his feelings. He was extremely frustrated that he could not figure it out, and had no idea what was wrong with his heart. That wrenching pain he felt last night did not go away after a good night's sleep. Mirajane, who was at the bar absentmindedly wiping down a glass, looked deep in thought as well, and did not entertain anyone. Lisanna was busy trying to take all the orders, since Mirajane couldn't. Levy and Gajeel, along with Lily, sat near Natsu, and were chatting.

"Oh yeah, Gajeel and Lily. You two don't know much about Lu-chan, do you?" Levy said.

"Well, blondie entered the guild before us, so no." Gajeel replied.

"Well… She met Natsu at Hargeon Town, due to the appearance of a 'fake' salamander. She was trying to join Fairy Tail at that time, so Natsu brought her back." Levy said.

"Heh, blondie's here only cause of that Salamander, huh." Gajeel said.

"Heh. Interesting." Lily said.

Natsu overheard their conversation and quickly moved away, because hearing that only made him more confused. 'Here because of him?' He was struck by those words. He moved to where Happy and Carla were, trying to seek shelter.

"Oh, Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Y-yeah… What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm telling Carla about the amazing tales of Fairy Tail! Remember when Phantom Lord attacked? Anyways, let me continue! Lucy was caught and trapped in this hugeeee sky prison! However, instead of letting herself be captured by the enemy, she jumped off! Do you have any idea how longgggg the drop was?" Happy said, switching on something in Natsu's brain again.

"Wow, then what happened?" Carla asked.

"Then Natsu here caught her! The cool thing is that Lucy didn't even know that Natsu was around! She didn't even look down to confirm if Natsu was there!" Happy said.

"Wow, she must really trust Natsu…" Carla commented.

"Mm! Later on she got captured again by Phantom Lord and was being tortured by that damn Gajeel over there. Luckily Natsu got there in the nick of time! He beat Gajeel up for Lucy's sake!" Happy said, making punching gestures.

"Wow…" Carla said.

"Tch…" Natsu mumbled.

"What?" Happy asked.

"I… gotta go." Natsu said, before moving to the other corner of the room, wanting some peace.

Natsu saw Romeo and Wendy around the area, and thought they wouldn't be much of a nuisance, so he sat a few tables apart from them.

"Um, Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Hanami is coming, right? I heard that Lucy-san was sick during her first hanami festival…" Romeo said.

"Mm, she was. She nearly didn't get to see the cherry blossom trees. It was Natsu-san who uprooted a tree for her and let it sail along the river, so that Lucy-san could see it." Wendy replied.

"If you were sick, would you want me to do that for you too?" Romeo asked, scaring Wendy and making her blush wildly.

Natsu overheard the conversation and thought… 'I did that as a nakama… Didn't I?'. However, after snapping out of it, he realised that hearing all these conversations were starting to mess up his brain. As a result, he moved to the middle of the room, on another empty bench, hoping nothing like that would fly in his ears again.

"Elfman, thinking back to the grand magic games…" Evergreen said to Elfman.

"Yes?" Elfman asked.

"Did you see Natsu's expression when Lucy was being tortured by Minerva in the water sphere during the Naval Battle?" Evergreen asked.

"No… What was it like?" Elfman asked.

"Well… He seemed extremely mad. Like he could kill with that look. Also, he was one of those who ran straight to Lucy right after that..." Evergreen said.

"Protecting a girl is being a man!" Elfman declared, making Evergreen mad.

"STOP WITH YOUR 'MAN'!" Evergreen screamed at him, whacking his head.

'Protecting…? I looked like I could kill…?' Natsu thought, after hearing yet another conversation about him.

"DAMN!" Natsu screamed and stood up suddenly, completely silencing the guild as all eyes landed on him.

Natsu then ran out of the guild, kicking open the door with a loud bang.

"Damn…" Natsu muttered, while running.

However, as Natsu took a turn, he was greeted by the sight of Lucy and Gray, flirting with each other. Lucy's hand was on his chest, and they were both blushing wildly. Gray held Lucy very close to him, and their faces were very near each others', just like in 8-Island.

"L...ucy…" Natsu muttered again, extremely shocked, before running off in the opposite direction, wanting to escape from them.

However, after a few minutes of running, he bumped into them again, and they were sitting on a bench sharing a cake this time. Gray and Lucy crossfed each other, while grinning wildly.

Natsu ran off at the sight of them again, panting and panting and trying to escape the horror. Many voices and opinions rang in his head, even those that he heard in the guild, and he was terrified. If this continued, he would go mad. He quickly ran in the direction of his house, hoping that they would not pop up again.

He soon reached the rainbow sakura tree that he had uprooted for Lucy years ago, and used it as his support while he panted and tried to rest. The sight of the tree evoked many memories, of the hanami. However, he got mad at himself for thinking of it and ran off again, even though he wasn't fully rested.

He kept on running, but he ran into Lucy and Gray, for the third time. They were hugging tightly and Gray was wiping off Lucy's sweat for her using a napkin, and he saw in Lucy's hand an ice flower, that Gray probably created for her. She was smiling so wildly, which made him mad. She was happy, with Gray?! He did want to see that smile again, but not when she was with someone else; when she was with him.

Natsu ran off again, hoping it would be the last time. Luckily for him, Natsu soon arrived at his house, went in, slammed the door, then lay on the bed, with an arm over his face. Tears soon started streaming down his cheeks.

"Tears…?" Natsu said, shocked.

"What… What's wrong with me?" Natsu asked himself, while crying.

He let his mind wander around his memories…

When they met at Hargeon Town, like Levy had said. He was the one who helped her break that charm, helped her fight off Bora, then dragged her to Fairy Tail. Why did he want to do that? Is it because… Her love for Fairy Tail was so great? Or was it her that caught his eye? Either way, he's the only reason she's here.

When Phantom Lord attacked, and she jumped off the sky cell. It was him who caught her, who had fallen from many stories high. Also, Gajeel tortured her after she was caught for a second time, and she was near death after being hit so many times. She's only living because of him. Because he caught her, because he stopped Gajeel from torturing her.

He remembered when she decided to go back to her house to clear things up with her father and their team thought she was leaving fairy tail, he cried. He just didn't want her to go somewhere she isn't happy, because her happiness means alot to him.

She fell sick, and couldn't make her first hanami. She was extremely excited for it, he remembered. Also, he was so worried and completely distracted for the entire hanami, and only felt a weight off his chest after releasing that tree on the river. She only managed to see the cherry blossom trees… because of him.

The Magic Ball… He enjoyed dancing with her, even if he didn't look like it. Also, when Lucy turned invisible and no one remembered her existence, it was him who remembered. During the grand magic games… Nothing had angered him that much. Lucy already lost, and yet she had to be tortured like that. It was clearly foul play.

He finally found the reason he wanted her to be on his team. Not because she is strong or cool, but it's because he likes being around her. There were also countless times he saved her, countless times he was worried, sad or angry for her.

Also, he realised that he frequents Lucy's apartment a lot. To be on that huge comfy bed… The wonderful bath, searching through her things, reading her novel, and just being there. Why was he so attracted to that place anyway? Each time, he will have this huge urge to just leap into her apartment, for a reason still unknown to him.

Thinking about it made Natsu depressed. Were things ever going to be the same again?

He didn't like how Gray was so intimate with her. That uneasy feeling that leaps on him when he sees it… That feeling… The feeling of snatching her away, of punching Gray, even of _killing_ him. That feeling was just that strong.

And after what had just happened, he felt… hurt, for some reason…

Then, he decided. He was not okay with Gray being with Lucy.

He wanted everything to be normal again. When he could frequently enter Lucy's house, and they could go for jobs together. When they could create comedy together, laugh together, cry together, and share their doubts and troubles together. Where did those days go? He shouldn't have taken those days for granted.

And most of all, he missed the blonde hair, the chocolate eyes, and the smile.

He missed her.

That's when he realised… He can't live without that fun, annoying, cheerful and noisy blonde around him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! This chapter is pretty short, forgive me! I'll make it up to ya'll with the birthday special! Whether you are a Nalu or Graylu fan, don't lose hope on your ship! Last but not least, hope you had a fun time reading! If you enjoyed the story, please do review, favourite and follow! Thank you and stay tuned!:)**

**-TheFlyingNeko**


	4. Final Chapter- Gray VS Natsu!

**Author's Notes: We're finally here... At the Final Chapter of _The Fish with Two Hooks_! (The Epilogue is left, of course.) Prepare for the final battle of Graylu VS Nalu! All of us here probably have different opinions and ship differently, so you might not be happy with how this ends.**** Whatever the case, please don't kill me, I apologise beforehand! Gomenasai! I hope you enjoy the story, regardless of which ship you support. A big ARIGATO to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! All rights belong to Hiro Mashima!**

**-TheFlyingNeko:)**

* * *

Natsu woke up from his deep slumber, feeling the strain on his eye bags. He had never cried that much in a long time, and he had never ever felt so down before. Natsu had never experienced this before; this weird feeling. He remembered about last night… All his thoughts have finally gathered. He was definitely going to do something about it.

He washed up and gathered his courage, then left the house and started walking to the guild. However, his steps were small and his movements were slow, as he dreaded having to go there. Having to… do it. Natsu finally knew what this feeling meant, but couldn't bring himself to believe it, let alone tell someone how he felt. However, what Natsu wanted to drag on for an eternity came to a stop. He had reached the guild.

Natsu dragged himself into the guild as quietly as he could, trying to slink away into the shadows. He heard Gray, Erza and Lucy talking and decided to eavesdrop.

"Geez, where the hell were you when we needed you, Erza?!" Gray asked.

"Well… I…" Erza stuttered, embarrassed.

"Gray! It's alright." Lucy said, putting an arm around Erza.

"I had something important to do and that's all." Erza said, slipping away from Lucy's grasp and walking off.

"She nearly ruined everything!" Gray said, mad.

"Relax, Gray…" Lucy said.

"Maybe I should wait a while first…" Natsu mumbled, still hiding.

'Natsu Dragneel! What are you, a coward?! You have to face reality! You can't avoid it forever!' A voice in Natsu's head said.

"Right… I have to do it…" Natsu mumbled to himself while hiding at the furthest corner.

He walked over to where Lucy and Gray were, where they had just talked just now. Lucky for him, the guild regained its normal noise today, so the conversation would, or rather could, be just between them.

"Lucy… I… I have to talk to you… In private." Natsu said, extremely nervous.

"What? And when did you get here?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Just say it here and now, dammit. There's nothing she can keep from her _boyfriend_, anyway." Gray said, butting in.

"But… But…" Natsu stuttered.

"Gray is right, Natsu. Just say what you have to say now." Lucy said.

"Well… These days I've been thinking, and there is this feeling I feel... I've finally figured out what that feeling is last night... I need to tell you this, no matter how things are now… Lucy… I…" Natsu said while quivering madly, but stopped himself.

"What, you scared to say something?" Gray taunted.

"I…! I…! I... love you, Lucy." Natsu said, leaving Lucy extremely shocked.

"Hey, bastard! You picking a fight?" Gray said, standing up angrily and catching everyone's attention.

"That… That's all I wanted to say." Natsu said, but Gray stopped him.

"How dare you… Alright, we'll settle this once and for all! With a fight! If I win, you will stop pestering Lucy. I've had enough of you. If you win… You may have her." Gray said, grasping Natsu's attention.

"Why are you giving me a chance?" Natsu asked.

"Because we both love Lucy. Or at least I know that I do. We'll use this fight to see… Who deserves Lucy more." Gray said.

"Stop this, Gray! Please… I don't want to see the both of you fight! Let's clear this up. This-" Lucy said.

"Lucy. That's enough. This will make it easier for you, too." Gray said, looking back to Natsu. "Let's head outside. A full out magic battle it is."

"Give me five minutes. I… I can't fight like this." Natsu said, running out of the guild.

"Fine…" Gray said.

Natsu tried to get it together, while the rest of the guild gathered outside, waiting for the battle to start. His heart was still feeling messed up, so he tried to calm down and cool down his aching heart.

"I love Lucy. That's the reason why I have to fight Gray. This isn't a normal fight. I have to win, for the sake of Lucy. I have to show her that I really love her! Right. I'm all fired up now." Natsu said, as he put up a serious face and walked up to Gray.

"Let's begin." Gray said, stripping. "Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray said, while a hammer materialised on top of Natsu.

However, Natsu jumped out of it's way easily.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said, sending his breath attack to Gray.

Gray tried to block the attack with his ice shield, but Natsu fought on and melted the ice, causing Gray to be overwhelmed by his flames.

"Ugh! Ice Make: Floor!" Gray said, creating an icy floor.

Natsu slipped and fell due to that, giving Gray a chance to attack him.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray said, managing to attack him.

"Ahh!" Natsu screamed in pain.

However, Natsu wouldn't be defeated so easily. His entire body burst in flames and melted all the ice around him, and he jumped into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said, hitting Gray right in the chest, sending him flying to the wall.

After the first few moves, the guild knew they were both serious. Lucy was extremely shocked by what was happening, as this was definitely not what she wanted.

The fight continued, both of them sending many blows to each other. Their powers were almost equal, and after ten minutes, they were both running out of magic power.

"Must fight… For Lucy's sake." Natsu muttered.

"Must do this…" Gray muttered.

"ARGHHH!" They both yelled as they charged at each other.

They were about to punch each other when…

"Yo, everyone! I'm back from my journey…?" Gildarts said, attracting the attention of everyone at the scene.

No one had even realised that the bells had rung and the city undergone the gildarts shift.

"Gildarts…" Gray said, shocked, stopping his movement.

However, Natsu wasn't distracted. He continued charging forward and hit Gray's head with a smash, sending him flying to the ground. Gray was knocked out cold, his eyes rolling about in dizziness.

"I… promised. I wouldn't be distracted by anything, huff. I… would fight… For Lucy… and I would only be distracted… by her voice." Natsu said, panting.

"Natsu…" Lucy said, surprised.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Gildarts said, shocked.

"You… Come with me." Cana said, dragging Gildarts away.

"Oh hey, Gildarts." Natsu said tiredly, having used so much magic power.

"Hey! Hey! Stop pulling my ear, Cana!" Gildarts shouted.

"Lucy… I love you." Natsu said, turning back to Lucy.

"Took you long enough." Gray muttered, grinning on the ground. "O-ouch! Could you have hit me softer?!"

"What…?" Natsu asked, surprised.

"Oh, it's time already, huh." Macao commented from the sidelines.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice…" Lucy said.

"Do what?! AHH, you guys are killing me!" Natsu said, confused.

"I guess I'll explain… Oh and Lucy… Looks like I won the bet. Agh! My head hurts like hell, damn you." Gray said. "It all started 4 days ago…

_9 February, Fairy Tail._

"Juvia… Do you remember that day after the Grand Magic Games… I was going to say something to you?" Gray asked.

"Yes… Before Ult- I mean, yeah I do." Juvia said.

'I bet Gray-sama is going to say something like 'Juvia… I love you' and we are going to kiss in front of the whole guild!' Juvia thought, her imagination running wild again.

"I… What I wanted to say is…. Juvia… I love you." Gray said, blushing.

"I… I love you too, Gray-sama." Juvia said, shocked.

'YES! He really did say it, he really did, he really did!' Juvia squealed, in her mind.

"I know… Juvia…" Gray said.

"Do you really mean it, Gray-sama…?" Juvia asked.

"Yes. And… Just call me Gray." Gray said.

The guild applauded and cheered, having heard the entire conversation.

"Sigh… I wished Natsu would say that to me…" Lucy muttered, catching the attention of the whole guild, who stared at her.

"SHOOT!" Lucy said, covering her mouth.

"Well… Looks like someone just confessed, huh." Gray teased.

"You didn't hear anything!" Lucy said, her entire face turning red.

"Oh, we so _did._" Gray grinned.

"W-well… Even if you know, he's too dense to understand anything. Plus, he obviously doesn't have feelings for me." Lucy said, looking away.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Juvia asked.

"For one thing, Lisanna…" Lucy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, if I were you." Laxus said from the corner.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"N… Nothing…" Laxus said, walking away.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Gray said, making everyone, including Laxus freeze in their steps.

"But first, let's make a bet, Lucy. I bet that Natsu likes you." Gray said.

"No he doesn't…" Lucy said.

"Alright, everyone hear this! So, the plan is… Someone and Lucy will pretend to be a couple, and the entire guild would play along with it. Let's all make plans… and make Natsu jealous! It'll be so fun! Oh, and let's keep this from Mirajane, since she isn't around anyway! It'll be a surprise and… Imagine her face when she sees that person and Lucy together!" Gray said, beaming.

"Good idea!" Wakaba said, nodding.

"But who?" Romeo asked interestedly. "Honestly, I would say you, Gray-nii. After all, you are Natsu-nii's rival."

"I agree on that one. Why don't you do it, Gray?" Macao asked.

"I agree with Romeo too…" Wendy said quietly.

"Wait… Me? But… Juvia..." Gray asked.

"Well… I guess it's fine… Only when Natsu-san is around, right?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I promise I'll stay devoted to you." Gray said.

"Well, _I _don't agree with it. I'm not going to hurt Natsu in the process! Isn't there any better way?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah there is… You confess to him directly, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"I can't! I just… can't." Lucy said.

"C'mon, Lucy. Valentine's day is coming in 5 days! Do you wanna be all alone then?" Gray asked. "Even I am willing to sacrifice my time with Juvia, for the sake of you and that flame-brain! And believe me, this is the only way to make Natsu realise that he has feelings for you. Fine, in the worst case scenario, whether he has feelings for you or not."

"Well said, Gray." Max said.

"Well… I…" Lucy pondered. "Fine, then…"

"YEAH!" The guild cheered.

"Now, let's plan out what we are going to do!" Gray said, making everyone excited.

_10 February, 10am. The day Natsu comes back from his job. Fairy Tail._

"Everyone, remember the plan!" Gray said, as everyone nodded.

"He's coming!" Erza said, as everyone scrambled to their place.

The guild dropped into a low whisper as Natsu banged the door open, announcing "I'M BACK, EVERYONE!"

Everyone were in their positions… But no one realised Juvia at the corner, completely red, being embarrassed after her first kiss with Gray that morning.

_7pm in Fairy Tail._

"Interesting… That happened? Ahh well, it's not working." Erza said, laughing after she had heard what happened while they were fishing.

"But as we thought, we didn't have to tell _her _at all." Gray said.

"She's a natural." Macao said.

"But this is definitely not working." Levy commented

"Tomorrow, then." Romeo said, beaming.

"Heh, asking indirectly obviously wouldn't work. Who the hell came up with that idea?!" Gajeel said.

"Well… I… did… Sorry…" Wendy said, looking like she's about to cry.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, comforting Wendy.

"Ah, sorry!" Gajeel said.

"Don't worry! Tomorrow's plan will surely work! Wakaba, have you contacted that old friend of yours?" Macao asked.

"Yeah. Penny said that she could do it. She already put it in place and registered the request." Wakaba said, holding up the piece of paper.

Happy and Carla flew in at the point, Happy holding a piece of paper.

"Yajima-san happily agreed!" Carla said, while Happy flashed the request sheet proudly.

"Everyone…" Lucy said, touched.

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Lisanna said.

_11 February, 10am. Fairy Tail._

"Romeo… The rest is up to you." Gray said as Romeo started running over to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu-nii!" Romeo said, running over to the request board.

"Oh, hey Romeo. Agh, I don't know what to pick!" Natsu said, sighing.

"This seems like a good one!" Romeo pointed out to a 'lost valuable' quest.

"Oh, really? I'll pick it then!" Natsu said, beaming.

"Mm!" Romeo said, smiling back.

"It worked!" Romeo said to Wendy, who was behind the request board as the back-up for when Romeo screwed up, as Natsu called for Happy and Lucy.

_5 hours later_

"I think I've got the hang of it!" Lucy said while she and Gray skidded on the ice in the park.

"Great!" Gray said, as he twirled her around.

"You sure Natsu nor Mira would find this place?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Juvia, you may!" Gray said, as Juvia popped up from behind the bushes.

"Yes!" Juvia said, sliding on the ice over to Gray as Lucy sat in a corner, watching them both play around happily.

"I hope the day me and Natsu can do that comes soon…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

_3 hours later_

"Juvia, hide quickly. She's coming soon." Gray said, after a while of talking to Juvia.

"Mirajane is here. Time to put the act on." Gray whispered to Lucy, who was chatting happily to Lyra while Gray was to Juvia.

"Oh! Lyra, Plue, you know what to do, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Lyra replied.

"Pun… Pun…" Plue replied.

"Lucy, you look amazing tonight." Gray commented.

…

Gray and Lucy danced to Lyra's song, as they spotted Natsu enter.

"He's here!" Lucy whispered.

"Okay. Just hang on a little longer." Gray said, lifting Lucy up and letting her stand on his shoulders.

"Gray! We haven't practiced this that much!" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Don't worry. Just remember our training. Just keep your knees locked, and hold on tight to my hands!" Gray whispered back. "Plus, we need to convince Natsu."

He took Lucy's hands and Lucy slowly stood up, finally managing to stand. Then Gray started twirling on the ice, while Lucy stood on his shoulders.

"Yes! I'm sure Natsu saw that. Alright, he's gone. We can change now, if you would like." Gray whispered as Lucy twirled out and Juvia twirled in as a replacement for Lucy.

"They look like they are having so much fun… Gray's right… It's all worth it, huh." Lucy thought to herself, smiling as she continued to hide from Mirajane.

…

"YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mirajane screamed as she charged off to Gray and Lucy.

"I SAW WHAT YOU DID. JUVIA, YOU MAY STOP HIDING. COME OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME AT ONCE!" Mirajane said.

"Yes madam!" The three of them said as they came to Mirajane's feet and sat down, like dogs obeying orders.

_10pm, in the guild._

"So? Did it work?" Romeo asked.

"Mm." Gray and Lucy replied.

"Perfect! That means everything will be in time." Levy said.

"Remember tomorrow, everyone! We gotta give it our all! And if it succeeds tomorrow, it should be alright by the day after tomorrow." Wakaba said.

"Yeah, yeah, but… but… _She _saw it… And we were forced-" Gray said.

Suddenly the door banged open, and a woman entered, her face extremely dark.

"Oh, Welcome back, M-" Macao said.

"Shut up. Someone better explain to me… in full detail." Mirajane said.

"Sorry, everyone. We spilled the beans…" Lucy said.

"It's all Juvia's fault! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Juvia said.

"No, Juvia, it's not…" Gray said to Juvia while smiling.

"EXPLANATION!" Mirajane screamed, while everyone jumped.

12 February, 9.50 am. Fairy Tail.

"Okay, remember where you are meant to be!" Gray said.

'I still can't believe they're doing this…" Mirajane said, absent-mindedly wiping down a glass.

"Gajeel, Lily and Levy!"

"Here!" Levy said, waving at one of the corners of the guild.

"Evergreen and Elfman!"

"Man!" Elfman said, standing up from somewhere near the centre of the guild.

"Wendy and Romeo!"

"Yes!" Wendy said, smiling.

"Carla and Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Alright, we are ready. Warren, communications?" Gray said, speaking telepathically.

"All set!" Warren said, while standing on top of a building.

"Positions?" Gray asked.

"Position A set!" Lisanna said, in one part of Magnolia.

"Position B set!" Cana said, in another part of Magnolia.

"Position C set!" Max said, at Kardia Cathedral.

"Position D…?" Gray asked.

"Erza is supposed to be there. She's missing, though." Warren said.

"What on earth is Erza doing?! It's not like her to not turn up. Laxus, could you take over her place?" Gray asked.

"Is Position D near A?" Laxus asked.

"Why do you even care? And yes it is." Gray said, raising an eyebrow.

"On it." Laxus said, walking off.

"That was weird… Remember what to do? Lily, Carla, Happy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah! I'm to tell Warren where Natsu ran off through a bird's eye view!" Lily said.

"And we are to pick you and Lucy up to the next position, at Warren's signal. Right?" Carla said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Okay, everything is set up. Lucy, let's go." Gray said, grabbing Lucy's arm.

"Mm." Lucy said

"Do your best, Gray!" Juvia called out to him.

"Yeah!" Gray said, as he ran off.

After a while, Natsu entered the guild.

…

"Happy, what's going on now?" Warren asked, through telepathic means.

"I… I don't believe this…" Happy said, shocked.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Natsu… He's crying." Happy said, peeking through the window at their house.

"WHAT?!" Warren screamed.

"What? What?" The rest of the guild asked, curious.

"Natsu is crying." Warren repeated, scaring the rest of the guild.

"Seriously…?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah. Happy…?" Warren asked.

"T-That N-Natsu… Is… Crying…" Happy repeated, shocked.

"Happy broke." Warren said, sighing.

"Well… I don't think anyone expected to hear that…" Gray said.

Lucy stood at the corner of the guild, shocked and depressed. She had no intention of hurting Natsu at all, lest to make him cry…

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked, concerned.

"I don't know… Is this a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Lucy asked.

"Well… It can be considered as a good thing. It only means he cares about you." Levy said.

"But… It means I hurt him too…" Lucy said, looking away.

"Don't worry, it's Natsu! He won't be hurt that easily!" Levy said.

"I hope you are right…" Lucy said.

_Current day, 13 February. Outside Fairy Tail._

"HAPPY! YOU PEEKED AT ME?!" Natsu screamed.

"Sorry, Natsu. I was just following orders." Happy said.

"Wait… That means… You guys planned this entire thing?! Even Gildarts and the Fish?!" Natsu asked, shocked.

"No… Gildarts coming back wasn't planned… Neither was the fish. It was just fate, huh." Gray said.

"WHAT?!" Half the guild screamed, shocked.

"Hang on a minute… If it was all planned, then why did you choose to fight me?!" Natsu asked.

"For one thing, we haven't fought seriously since the Daphne incident, and… To see whether you truly loved Lucy. If you can't even beat me, how do you protect Lucy, huh?" Gray said.

"Well… If that's so... It means I'm worthy of protecting Lucy now, right?" Natsu said, grinning at Lucy.

"Natsu… I'm really sorry." Lucy said.

"You still going on about that, Lucy? Don't worry, things worked out in the end, right?" Natsu said, smiling at her, and grabbing her hands.

"Mm!" Lucy said, so happy that tears streamed out of her eyes as she took a step forward and hugged Natsu, who hugged her back.

"Speaking about the fish, here it is! Time for celebration, right?!" Happy said, running over with a trolley and a fish preserved with ice on top.

The two hooks were still on the mouth of the fish, and the lines were cut and dangling from the hook. It was… The Fish with Two Hooks.

Happy wheeled the fish to where they were, and the rest of the guild gathered around.

"You do the honours first, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu said.

Natsu used his fire to grill the fish, while Lucy summoned Cancer, who cut the fish into many pieces.

"ITADAKIMASU!" The guild said, everyone digging in to a slice of fish.

However, after each person took a slice, there was only one, although bigger than the others, left for both Natsu and Lucy.

"Looks like we have to share the last slice, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Well… The two of us caught one fish, so we shall share one. Together." Lucy said, picking it up.

"You're right… Both of us are one, right?" Natsu said as they both bit into it, their faces centimetres apart.

After taking the last bite, their lips touched, and they kissed.

"Natsu… I love you…" Lucy whispered.

"I know. I love you too." Natsu whispered.

He smiled, no longer with the childish grin he puts on every day, but with a truly loving, sweet smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all the Graylu fans- I'm sorry! You guys should know how hard it was for me to write all that Graylu back in the previous chapters. I'm a hardcore Nalu fan, and it broke my heart to write all that. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the Graylu parts, even if it was just acting! (And really, don't kill me.) To the Nalu fans- I hope you all enjoyed it! This was the chapter I've been wanting to write the most! Aside from the epilogue. Well, it isn't Valentine's Day or anywhere near it, but still! It's gonna be Valentine's Day everyday for Natsu and Lucy, at least! ;) Do await the epilogue- more Nalu to be found! AND, you should have realised that the summary is completely misleading. If you enjoyed it, do review, favourite and follow! Thanks all!**

**Oh yes, I needa add this. Try not to put any spoilers about the ending in the reviews, in case someone who hasn't read the story sees it. (Well I doubt there'll be many reviews anyway.) **

**Thanks!**

**-TheFlyingNeko**


	5. Epilogue- Valentine's Day

**Posting this a bit earlier than expected- Tomorrow I'm going to buy books for my next academic year... So nervous for next year! Anyways, here's the epilogue of _The Fish with Two Hooks! _I don't want this story to end yet... But we are already here, at the final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**-TheFlyingNeko**

* * *

It was finally the long awaited day.

Couples gathered in the guild, the benches shifted away to make room for a dance floor. Lucy stood wearing a cute white and yellow dress, looking for Natsu.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said, popping up in front of Lucy in a suit, handing over a flower.

"This is for you."

'Is that really Natsu? He looks so handsome and sweet in a suit…' Lucy thought, shocked.

"Oh! Thanks…" Lucy said, accepting the rose, which was her favourite flower.

"That's not all…" Natsu said, smiling, revealing a wrapped present, giving it to Lucy.

"Natsu! You didn't have to… What's in it?" Lucy asked curiously as she took the present.

"Open it to find out, then!" Natsu said, beaming.

"Okay…" Lucy said, opening the wrapped present to discover… The glittery pink dress from 'Pink Dots'!

"WHAT?! Natsu! How did you get this?!" Lucy asked.

"With a little help from Mira and Happy… And lots of trouble." Natsu said, beaming at her.

"Mira-san?!" Lucy said, shocked.

"I did hear your conversation, you know…" Mirajane said, smiling.

"Well… This was what happened." Natsu said, recalling yesterday's events.

_Flashback_

"Natsu!" Mirajane called out, dragging Natsu to a corner after the celebration.

"Huh? Mira? What?" Natsu asked, surprised.

"Well… I overheard Gray and Lucy talking at 'Pink Dots' that day. And well… There was a really expensive blue dress that looked good on Lucy, but she said that she would have preferred the pink one. And plus, it was a bit too expensive for her to afford. Well… I thought you would wanna know." Mirajane said, earning a nod from the dragonslayer.

"Happy. Let's go." Natsu said, grabbing Happy by the tail.

"What? Go where?" Happy asked confusedly.

"Just fly. I'll tell you in the air." Natsu said, while Happy blindly followed his orders.

_A few hours later, At Pink Dots._

"What?! The last one was sold?!" Natsu and Happy asked, shocked.

"Yes. The person who bought it is heading somewhere to the north for some ball. That's what I heard them talking about." The salesman said.

"What's their name? What were they wearing? What do they look like?" Natsu asked frantically.

"Chill, Natsu…" Happy said, sighing.

"The girl was wearing a yellow sundress with flats while the boy was wearing jeans and a green coloured shirt." The salesman replied, annoyed.

"That's all? Names? Specifics?" Natsu egged.

"I'm NOT an information kiosk!" The salesman replied, walking back to the cashier.

"Damn it… Happy..." Natsu said, gesturing towards the exit..

"Aye." Happy said, as he carried Natsu to the train station.

_At the train station_

"_The train headed to the north has some faults. Our mechanics are in the midst of fixing it. The train will be delayed until further notice. Thank you for your attention." _A voice from the speaker said.

"Natsu! You hear that? It only means…" Happy said.

"...That the people who bought the dress are somewhere in this station!" Natsu said, looking around.

"Yellow… Green…" Natsu muttered, trying to cut through the crowded station.

"Happy. Fly me up." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said, lifting Natsu into the air.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted, silencing everyone.

"EH?! What are you doing, Natsu?! I thought you were going to scan the crowd!" Happy said, shocked.

"Well, it would be much faster and efficient if I just asked!" Natsu whined, before turning his attention back to everyone. "May I know who is the person who bought a pink dress from 'Pink Dots' just now?"

"Huh?" A girl in a sundress said, surprised. "I guess that would be me…"

"Oh, I see!" Natsu said, as Happy flew him over to where she was.

"Please, I really need that dress! I'm begging you, please sell it to me!" Natsu said.

"Hang on a minute, she needs this dress for tomorrow's ball." The man beside her said, arrogantly.

"Please, I would do anything!" Natsu pleaded.

"Fine. Pay double. Pay double of the price and you will get the dress." The man said.

"Double?!" Natsu asked, shocked.

"Why? Too much to ask? If not, get lost." The girl said as they turned away, preparing to walk off.

"Wait. I'll pay." Natsu insisted.

"Natsu! That dress is expensive enough… Double is a rip off!" Happy whispered in his ear.

"Oh? Are you sure you have the money?" The girl asked.

Natsu shoved 400000 jewels into her hands and looked at her.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

They threw the dress at him after that and walked off smugly, pleased.

"Are you sure about that, Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Why not? It's for Lucy. Now, let's hurry back. I want to wrap this up later!" Natsu said, flashing a smile.

"Aye!" Happy said, as they flew off.

_End of flashback. Current day, Fairy Tail._

"Mirajane… Arigato. Natsu… I'm sorry for making you go through so much trouble. Thank you. I love you." Lucy said, breaking into a bear tight hug with Natsu.

"I love you too… Hehe… Don't worry about it. I'd even chase the sun for you, Lucy. You might want to change into it now… I want to see my pretty princess in a beautiful dress." Natsu said, smiling.

"Yes, my prince." Lucy said, winking at him, before running off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile… Gray and Juvia had just met up.

Juvia and Gray stood facing each other, Gray wearing a blue coloured suit and Juvia wearing a matching dress.

"Juvia. Look here." Gray said, grabbing her attention as he focused his hands in the ice make position.

"Ice make: Flower Field!" Gray said, creating an icy flower field, with Juvia in the middle.

"Wow…" Juvia muttered, stunned.

"Look here." Gray said from behind her, as she turned around to face him.

Gray stood there with a charming smile, and in his hand was a huge bouquet of snowdrops.

"Gray…" Juvia said in awe.

"This is for you." Gray said, passing her the bouquet.

"T-Thank you…!" Juvia said, leaping forward to hug Gray as they both fell back into the flower garden, Gray yelling out of shock and Juvia beaming at him.

Nearby, an awkward conversation resumed...

"Um, I'm not with you because I want to!" Gajeel said.

"N-neither am I!" Levy replied, as they stared at each other out of the corners of their eye.

"Um… This is for you. Not because I want to give you something or anything." Gajeel said, revealing a black coloured flower, while he blushed madly.

"Really?! Thanks!" Levy said, as she grabbed it, beaming. "I- I mean, it's not like I wanted it…"

Jet and Droy sat at the corner, staring at the two of them dejectedly.

"Levy-channnnn…" They mumbled.

At the corner of the guild…

"Um, Mira. I have a surprise for you. Look around." Freed said, blushing.

"Huh?" Mirajane said, as she did what she was told to. "Runes!"

Mirajane spotted runes around her, surrounding her and Freed in a small area.

"In these runes, flower petals shall fall from the sky!" Freed said, as flower petals started falling.

"Wow… Freed…" Mirajane said as she put her arms around him, while looking around, fascinated by the flower petals.

Freed blushed as he hugged back, and the couple stood, enjoying the fall of flower petals around them.

At one of the tables that hasn't been set aside…

"Oi! Cana!" Bacchus called out.

"Oh, it's you, Bacchus." Cana said, gesturing for him to sit.

"Got something for ya." Bacchus said, bringing out barrels of booze and bottles of whiskey and vodka, covering the whole table with drinks.

"YEAH! What's a party without drinks!? Cheeeers!" Cana said, opening bottles for both her and Bacchus.

"CHEEEERS!" Bacchus yelled too in glee, raising his bottle.

Together they put their arms around each other, drinking bottle after bottle.

Around them, Wendy and Romeo sat at another bench.

"Those two are pretty noisy, huh?" Romeo said, looking behind him.

"Y-yes…" Wendy replied nervously.

"What's wrong? Wendy, you should lift your chin up a bit, you know. I want to be able to see your cute face, along with that cute dress of yours." Romeo said, smiling.

Wendy blushed as Romeo reached over to lift her chin, and smiled after seeing his reassuring face.

"Thank you, Romeo." Wendy said softly.

"It-it's nothing! Oh yeah, that reminds me…" Romeo said as he pulled out a bunch of pretty yellow flowers.

"These flowers are cute and pretty… Just like you. They reminded me so much of you. Here." Romeo said, passing her the flowers.

"Thank you… Romeo…" Wendy said, blushing wilder as she accepted the flowers. "Romeo, I… I… I… I lov… I love you…"

"I know. I love you too." Romeo answered, beaming.

At another table, two cats were seen.

"Wendy…Will she be okay?" Carla asked worriedly, stealing glances at her.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Instead, look here, Carla." Happy said.

"What?" Carla asked, turning around.

Happy set two teacups and a teapot on the table, along with a flower in a vase that he placed a while ago.

"Huh?" Carla said, surprised.

"Well… Since today is special, let's do things the way you like it." Happy said.

"Really?" Carla asked, beaming.

"Aye!" Happy said, pouring tea for Carla.

"Well… This flower is for you to keep too!" Happy said, gesturing to the flower in the vase.

"T-Thank you, Happy." Carla said, smiling at him.

She was glad that Happy was being considerate for her, and was truly happy.

After a while, Lucy returned.

Lucy stepped in the room with the glittery pink dress and light pink stockings, which matched her skin tone and guild mark very well. She attracted everyone's attention, and everyone stared at her… The stunning beauty.

"Lucy… You… Look… Stunning…" Natsu muttered, shocked.

"Natsu… What do you think?" Lucy asked.

"I think you might be the best person to fit in that dress." Natsu said, smiling.

"Thanks, Natsu…" Lucy said, locking her arm in his and leaning on his shoulder.

Natsu blushed, and so did Lucy.

Everyone's attention turned to the sound of footsteps from the entrance, revealing a scarlet haired beauty and a blue haired man, walking in arm in arm.

"That… is… Jellal?" Gray said, shocked.

"Everyone, there's no need to panic!" Erza said. "I've got good news to share."

She then explained the entire story, from top to bottom. Jellal assisted her in explaining the story, correcting her here and there.

"Basically… He was recognised by the magic council for his good deeds… Meaning, he's no longer a fugitive." Erza said.

"Wait! Seriously?!" Natsu asked, beaming.

"Seriously." Jellal said, smiling.

Everyone in the guild cheered after hearing the news, glad that Jellal was no longer running away.

"Hang on… someone is missing…" Wakaba said, from the sidelines.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Lisanna… and Laxus." Macao said.

"EH?!" The entire guild screamed.

"You don't mean…" Cana said, when suddenly a few voices were heard from right outside the door.

"How could you be so late? Everyone's probably started already!" A voice said.

"Fine, sorry. Not my fault I had to get you a flower." Another voice said.

"And you didn't even get my favourite one!" The voice said as she opened the door, surprised.

"Hang on a minute… You don't mean… LISANNA AND LAXUS ARE TOGETHER?!" The guild said in unison.

Everyone stared at the two standing at the entrance. Lisanna holding a daisy in her hand and Laxus wearing… a suit?!

"Well, this is a surprise." Makarov said, grinning at Laxus.

"Eek!" Laxus yelled, shocked that his cover was blown.

"Laxus... And Lisanna?" Freed said, shocked.

"Fine. You got me." Laxus said, looking away.

"Looks like we couldn't hide it for long… We've been dating for a month already. Hehe" Lisanna said, while everyone was taken aback from the two shocking pieces of news that they had just heard.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get the dance started!" The master said, as Lyra took the stage.

"Lyra! When did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"A while ago! The master invited me to sing a few months back! After all, Mirajane-san has to enjoy too!" Lyra said, winking as she started playing a song that was perfect for waltzing.

"Oh, I see. Have fun then, Lyra!" Lucy said, before returning to Natsu's arms.

Everyone got into their positions, and started dancing on the guild floor.

"Natsu... When did you learn how to dance so well?" Lucy asked, surprised that he hasn't stepped on her toes.

"Well... Don't tell anyone..." Natsu said, dropping to a low whisper. "I've been practicing privately after you taught me how to dance."

"Hehehe, Natsu!" Lucy teased, as Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"Yo, Lucy." Loke said, popping out of nowhere.

"L-Loke! You got here too?!" Lucy asked, while simultaneously dancing.

"Yes. Loke-san invited me to dance with him." Aries said softly, her arm linked around Loke's.

"We are! Yeah! Me and Aquarius are gonna party tonight!" Scorpio said, appearing on the other side of Lucy with a smug looking Aquarius.

"Scorpio and Aquarius?! You too?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Well well, looks like little Lucy finally got a boyfriend, huh?" Aquarius said, staring at Natsu for a few seconds. "Not bad for a little girl."

"Well…" Lucy said wordlessly, blushing.

"Are you guys gonna stay here all day?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"Well… We'll be dancing over there, Lucy-san. Sorry..." Aries said, walking off with Loke as Scorpio and Aquarius walked off to another area as well.

"Thanks…" Lucy said, smiling.

"No problem. I'd do that again for you in a heartbeat." Natsu said, beaming.

'When did Natsu start using so many pick-up lines? Was he ever so sweet?' Lucy thought.

"Hehe, that's my line." Gray said, as he and Juvia made their way over, disrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"Geez, why are there so many distractions today?" Natsu muttered.

"Hello, Lucy!" Juvia said, smiling.

"Oh, hey!" Lucy said, smiling back.

"Yo, Natsu. How's your date?" Gray asked, winking.

"Great! You?" Natsu asked.

"Fantastic. Wanna switch for a while?" Gray asked.

"Sure, I guess." Natsu said, twirling Lucy as they switched partners.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray said.

"Oh, hey! You and Juvia doing well?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you bet we are. Man, that Natsu incident felt like ages ago, right?" Gray said.

"Yeah. That was fun and intense. I still can't believe it worked, though. I owe you a lot for helping me out." Lucy said, smiling.

"No problem. Anything for my dear friends. Well, we better switch back. It looks a little awkward over there." Gray said, nodding his head towards Juvia and Natsu, who haven't said a single word to each other and were idly dancing.

"Hehe, I guess." Lucy said, as they switched back.

"Finally! Could people stop bothering us?" Natsu asked, pissed off.

After a long day of dancing and fun, Natsu and Lucy were relaxing at a bench while a slow song played and couples were making out on the dance floor.

"That was tiring…" Lucy said, resting in Natsu's arms.

"Yeah… Although it was pretty annoying. First it was your celestial spirits, then Gray and Juvia, Bacchus and Cana, Happy and Carla, even Gajeel came to bother us! We didn't have any alone time at all!" Natsu whined.

"Hehe, Natsu. I'm sure we can always find time after this." Lucy said.

"Oh, that gives me a great idea!" Natsu said, quickly scooping Lucy up in a bridal manner after spotting Mirajane nearby, running towards the exit.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, shocked.

"Hang on tight!" Natsu said, zipping through the streets of Magnolia.

Soon, they arrived in front of Lucy's apartment. Natsu placed Lucy down on the edge of the river, their legs dangling.

"No one shall disturb us now…" Natsu said, smiling.

"Natsu…" Lucy said. "Actually, I've been wanting to say something to you for a long time."

"What is it? You can tell me now." Natsu said softly, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Thank you. Without you, I wouldn't even be in Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be with you right now, sitting right here in front of this apartment." Lucy said, gazing back.

"There's no need to thank me. You were all Fairy Tail needed. No, not just Fairy Tail... I can't imagine my_ life _without you, Lucy." Natsu said, leaning in towards her.

"Natsu…" Lucy said, as she closed her eyes and lifted her chin.

Their lips touched, and they had a slow, passionate kiss.

Natsu had never felt so blessed in his entire life.

"Natsu… You will accompany me tonight, right?" Lucy asked, after they broke their kiss.

"Right." Natsu smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

_A few years later…_

"Lucy! A little help here?" Natsu said, while struggling to feed their two year old baby boy.

"Yeah!" Lucy said, walking over to help Natsu feed him.

The threesome laughed as Natsu tried to force the spoon in his mouth, causing the spoon to fly back and hit his head, spreading baby food over his rosy hair.

A gust flew in the house and blew off the paperweight on a book laid out on Lucy's table, causing it to start flipping, stopping at a page, labeled with a date from two years back.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, me and Natsu got married. It was such a happy occasion- the entire guild was there to watch me finally walk down the aisle, to my handsome groom, Natsu. It was fun and enjoyable, and to me the best part was to read our vows. I could tell from Natsu's face that he was serious, and that made me feel really good. To know that my husband loves me is the best feeling in the world. The after party was loud and noisy as always - what's Fairy Tail without noise? I loved how Natsu carried me around the entire guild to prove his love for me. It was a dare, none other from his best friend and rival, Gray. Cana and Bacchus were holding their 100th official drinking contest that day, too. Bacchus visited Fairy Tail daily ever since that fateful day about a year ago… Valentine's Day. He's almost like a member of our family! Crime Sorciere did so well over the past two years… They've established a base in Magnolia, and they were getting more and more popular every day! They recruited lots of people who were willing to turn over a new leaf too, like Cobra who used to be from Oracion Seis. Erza is really proud of Jellal, and guess who was the one who caught the bouquet? None other than Erza herself! We should be getting ready for another marriage soon… Levy-chan finally admitted her feelings for Gajeel and likewise recently too, and I feel so happy for them! Well, enough about them. Truth be told, I'm already pregnant! Its due in a few months time, and I'm so excited! I wonder… Is it a boy or a girl? Natsu and I are going to tell the others tomorrow once the excitement dies down… Well, looks like the excitement won't be dying down for a while!_

_Lucy_

* * *

**Well, it's over. Hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm going to work on another Fairy Tail fanfiction soon, probably about Nalu again, hehe. Do stay tuned for more Fairy Tail! A big thank you to EVERYONE who read this! So I would really appreciate it if you would review, follow or favourite! Thanks!**

**-TheFlyingNeko**


End file.
